Yes, No, Maybe
by BadWolf7673
Summary: Mallory Bradford, American born, has been sent off to Japan to meet her husband-to-be, fully knowing that this is all being done to elevate her father in the business world. But when she meets Kyouya Ootori, she starts to change her mind about him... Not! Better Summary inside at the end! OC and Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

The oak doors crashed open as I charged through, my step unfaltering when my father's indifferent gaze met my own. I slammed my hands upon his desk and glared down at him, the blood coursing through my veins boiling with hatred.

"How dare you?" I breathed angrily, clenching my fists. "How dare you?!" I slammed my fists once more upon his desk and pushed away, feeling unwanted tears push through. I would not cry in front of this man. I could not. There was no room in this household – and my heart – for more tears.

"Mallory, darling; I was just about to call for you. But since you're already here, we can discuss a very pressing issue concerning you and the future of this company." He said calmly, ignoring my outbreak and forcing me to stop my angry march out the door. _Just breathe, Mallory. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out…. _

I turned to my father, who sat comfortably in his over-stuffed leather chair, elbows propped up on his hand-crafted mahogany desk and fingers pressed together in a tent. He looked smug, but he always looked like that when he knew he was going to win.

"What I wanted to discuss with you was your upcoming wedding to a business associate of mine, but more specifically, your marriage to his youngest son. Now, I have made plans -"

"I'm not marrying him." I interrupted, feeling my resolve to defy him strengthen.

"I'm sorry?" He said, as if he didn't hear me.

"I'm not marrying him. I refuse." I repeated, crossing my arms and lifting my chin a bit. My father sighed, removing his wire-rimmed glasses and setting them aside. His mossy green eyes bore into me, and I knew right then that I was going to lose this argument. But I stood tall, refusing to back down so easily.

"Mallory, you are in no position to refuse. My associate and I have already pre-arranged this marriage long before either of you were born. There's no backing out now and his son has already agreed to the marriage." He leaned forward, challenging me to refuse again. I glared at him, trying to think of some kind of retort or excuse. None came and I felt the ground I had against this marriage crumbling. My father smirked, knowing he was victorious, for now.

"Regardless of how you feel about the young man, you're marrying him." He leaned back, shuffling papers with the satisfied grin sill plastered on his thin lips. _Arrogant, hypocritical, hot-headed weasel of a father…._ I thought acidly.

"Now, as I was saying before you interrupted me, I have made plans with his father for you to travel to his country to meet with him and stay with his household for the summer. I have also made arrangements for you to continue your last year of school at his. You're in all the same classes, so that will give you both time to get to know each other better before your wedding the following summer." He stood then, grabbing some books and papers with him, and he looked even more pleased as I gaped at him.

"This… This is absurd, father! You can't force me to marry someone I hardly know or love, just so you can move up in the business world!" I cried, following him as he walked around his office and replaced the books in his arms to their homes. He sighed, turning to tower over me with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Mallory, think of this marriage as another stepping stone for your own future in this company. Forget about love, there's no need for it. But, in time, I am sure you will love him just as your mother learned to love me." He turned away, placing one last book on the shelf before returning to his desk.

I stood stock still, feeling like he had just slapped me. _He had to pull out the mother card, didn't he?_ I thought sadly, remembering my deceased mother. Why must he bring her into all our arguments? She wasn't here anymore. She had no say. But he knew by throwing my mother in my face, I could be easily swayed to do anything he wanted me to do. _No wonder he looked smug…._ I shook my head and turned back to him. He looked to be reading through a contract.

I breathed deeply before walking over to him, thinking of a plan. I cleared my throat to capture his attention and I straightened when he looked up at me curiously.

"Father, I have an idea." I said lamely. I mentally cringed when he chuckled at my pathetic opening statement, but I ploughed forward. "I will agree to going away to meet him and his family, as well as going to school there. But I will only go on one condition: I choose the wedding date, as well as where it will take place." My father stared at me, his face an unreadable mask except for that cocky grin. He was thinking this through, which for me, was a seemingly good thing. _But you're not in the clear yet, Mallory. Don't get your hopes up._ I pushed aside the discouraging thoughts and waited for my father's reply. His grin had been replaced by a frown, and I knew then that I had won. He knew that if he refused this proposal, there was nothing he could say or do that would make me get on a plane to marry some foreign stranger. Now he had to decide if this condition of mine was worth the wait for a stronger business relationship.

"Fine, I agree to your condition, but you're leaving tomorrow for Japan instead of next month." He said quickly, standing again and moving towards the doors.

My world suddenly felt like it had collapsed. Tomorrow? Japan?! I turned and ran after my father, hoping to prolong my departure somehow.

"Father, please. Be reasonable. I can't just hop on a plane for Japan. I haven't even packed yet and we'd have to wait for at least a week for my ticket and -"

"No excuses, Mallory. I'll send Mable to your room to help you pack. As for your ticket, I'll make a few calls tonight. By tomorrow afternoon, you'll be halfway to Japan. I'll arrange for your fiancé to pick you up at the airport. Now, go pack." I stopped in the hallway and watched as my father continued walking. I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying my hardest not to scream or smash something.

"Incompetent, selfish, two-faced, little weasel of a man." I murmured angrily, turning on my heel to the front door. Mable appeared and bowed. I stopped in front of her, forcing myself to soften my expression.

"Miss Mallory. I have been sent to -"

"I know Mable. You can start packing all my clothes. I'm going out to grab a few things." I waved a dismissive hand at her and grabbed my car keys from the hook. I slipped my shoes on and stormed out to the garage.

Maybe shopping for a few new outfits using my father's credit card will help lift my mood. I smiled wickedly and hurried to get away from the house.

The annoying alarm clock rang and I jumped awake. I glanced at the clock: 3am. I groaned and turned the alarm off, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. _What an ungodly hour to get up!_ Sleepily, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I had three hours until I had to leave the house for the forty minute drive to the airport, and then another two hours until my private jet actually took off. But my father had insisted, no, more like ordered me to wake up with enough time to get ready, take my bags down to the limo, and say good-bye to the household. _Tch, I bet you anything he only wanted you up to give you a list of things of what not to say or do that would humiliate him and his company. Typical._

I shook my head and undressed, hopping into the scalding hot shower and washing away my worries. I was still angry and peeved that I was being shipped off to some country to marry a man I hardly knew, but I had nothing to worry about. Worry would turn into fear, and fear was a sign of weakness. _And there's no room for any kind of weakness._

Dressing quickly, I then led my large suitcase and medium sized carry-on downstairs. Halfway down, I was hit by the tantalizing smell of eggs and toast, and then the mouth-watering smell of bacon. My stomach growled and I rushed towards the kitchen, discarding my bags.

Inside the large kitchen, Matilda our African-American cook, stood at the oven, peering in to see how the bacon was doing. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of her cooking.

"Chil', stop yo'r gawking and git yo'self a plate. This bacon will be ready in a jiffy!" Matilda said, her man-sized hands resting on her beefy hips. I smiled at her and grabbed a plate, my mouth still watering as I edged closer to the breakfast spread.

There was at least seven different plates, all piled high with scrambled eggs (my personal favorite), toast, an assortment of fruit, biscuits, and jams. This was by far the most extravagant breakfast Matilda had ever made, especially for just one person.

Without wasting another second, I started piling food onto my plate, throwing aside all manners and decorum. I grabbed two triangular halves of toast and stuffed them in my mouth, then continued putting food on my plate.

"Mallory Bradford, if you's keep on eatin' like that, you ain't gonna fit yo' weddin' dress." Matilda chuckled from behind me. I turned to her, wiggling my eyebrows at the idea. She waved her large palm at me, saying that I was crazy. I turned back to my food and continued eating.

A blast of heat made me shiver, but I smelt the bacon closer at last. Matilda placed the hot pan beside me, waving a hot-pad over the sizzling meat to cool it off faster. I reached for a piece but Matilda smacked my hands away, scowling.

"I suggest that you wait darlin'. Don't want ya to burn those purty li'l fingers of yours." She teased, her broad face breaking into a grin. I shook my head, continuing to scarf my food down.

"Oh, before I do forget. Your mamma gave me somethin' to give to you when your weddin' day came around. Since I won't be seeing ya then, I thought it best to give it to you now." She pulled a small silver chain from her pocket that had a simple but beautiful teardrop pendant attached to it. I set down my fork and reached for it, but Matilda was already behind me, putting it on. I thanked her quietly and fingered the pendant, smiling at it.

"Yo'r Mamma received that from her Mamma on her weddin' day. She wished that she could be here, I'm sure, so that she could give that there necklace, but I hope that it was alright if I did your Mamma one last favour." Matilda said quietly, sitting down beside me. I looked up into her gentle chocolate brown eyes, smiling sadly. Mother and Matilda had been close, practically sisters.

"Thank you, Matilda. It's beautiful and I'm glad that it was you who gave it to me." I felt a knot rise in my throat, but I forbade it to come any more than that.

"Aw, shucks, chil'. You's making me cry with yo'r tears. But just know that your Mamma loved ya, Mallory, as do I." She pulled me into her massive embrace and I wrapped my arms around as much of her girth that I could.

She pulled away first and wiped away her tears. She glanced at the clock and nearly shot through the roof. "Goodness! Eat up good and quick, chil'! Yo'r Daddy gonna have my hid if ya don't scram to his office! He's got some thangs for you to take to yo'r new in-laws." She grabbed a few pieces of bacon and shoved them in my hands, herding me out of the kitchen. I thanked her again and ran to my father's office, knocking a few times before I allowed myself in.

"Mallory, I assume that you've had breakfast?" He inquired, staring disapprovingly at the bacon in my hands. I nodded and continued eating, ignoring his displeased glare.

"Your plane leaves in three hours and forty minutes, so I have some time to discuss our agreement." He leaned back into his chair, a small grin playing hide-and-seek on his lips. I frowned at him, suddenly wary of what he was going to say. _He better not be backing out or changing things. I agreed to leaving today, living with his family, going to school with him, and marrying him, but I put my foot down here_ I said to myself, preparing to battle my father yet again.

"You said that you wanted to pick the wedding date. Why is that?" He asked. It took every muscle in my face to keep my jaw from slackening at his simple question. _That's it? No demands, no changes, no threatening or manipulating? Just a question?!_

"Mallory, you look pale suddenly. Are you alright?" He asked pleasantly, almost teasingly as the grin finally made its way on his slim face. _He was just playing with my._ I shook away my past confusion and replaced it with anger.

"If you have nothing to say or to discuss, then I will be leaving immediately. Goodbye, Father." I said curtly, turning on my heel and storming out the doors.

When I reached the front doors, Matilda, Mable and the rest of the staff were there to see me off. I smiled at all of them, surprised that they would sacrifice their sleeping hours to say good-bye.

"Well, I'm off to a new land. It has truly been a blessing to get to know all of you. I consider you all my family, and I am going to miss all of you. Thank you for being so wonderful to me." I spoke softly, eyeing them all and showing my gratitude for their friendship. I hugged all of them in turn and made my way to the limo, the driver already starting the car.

"You take care of yo'self now, ya hear? I want ya to eat properly and git some good shut eye 'cause I expect to see some grandchildren comin' here!" Matilda called after me. I laughed, highly doubting that I would have any children with this stranger I was to marry. The thought made me want to puke. I opened my door and then turned to wave one last time before I was to hop on a plane headed towards Japan.

The plane ride to Japan was a bore. But it's not like I could've seen anything anyway because I was asleep the entire trip.

Now I was outside, in the cold, the sun fading slowly, and I was waiting for my fiancé to arrive. I shivered and continued to look around. My father had told me that he was tall with black hair and glasses. _Puh that thins it out. ALL the men I have seen so far fit that vague description…._ I grimaced and walked back to the bench I had occupied a while ago. My bags seemed heavier, as did my entire body. I hated flying. It had to be man's worst invention ever!

"Miss Mallory Bradford?" A man from behind me, with a heavy Japanese accent, asked. I turned to see a well-dressed older man looking down at me through dark sunglasses. I frowned but nodded slightly. He spoke quickly in Japanese, and then took off to an awaiting limo with my bags. It took a few seconds to translate what he said, but when I did, I slowly followed after him. My fiancé waited.

The driver held my door open and I tried to see into the dark interior, but I had no luck. I forced a pleasant smile for the driver and slid in. The door closed and I was envelope in darkness.

"Forgive me for being late, Miss Bradford. There was an unexpected accident on the way here." A smooth voice said from across the vehicle. Small lights lit the inside, but they were dim and it felt like I was in a bar setting.

I felt my face burn up a bit at the sight of the young man across from me. His short black hair was styled into a smart, casual look and his onyx eyes glanced over me. His slim, rim-less glasses reminded me of my father – with the glare and all – and his triangular face was handsomer than I had imagined. _Face it, Mallory. You thought you were marrying some ugly, fat bachelor, who needs a good-looking wife that would bear him children to please his father_ Well; the description had crossed my mind…. I brushed aside the murmurings in my head and tried to match this man's false grin.

"I hope your flight was pleasant, Miss Bradford?" He said, trying to make small talk and feigning interest in my well-being. I eyed him, wondering how I should respond to such a question that showed how little he cared about my flight.

"Mhm, it was pleasant enough, I suppose. And please, call me Mallory. Miss Bradford makes me feel odd." I replied, also toning my response the way he asked his question. He noticed right away and only nodded, smiling, it seemed, for real. But it was silent yet again and I pursed my lips, deciding that I would look out the window to pass the time. But out of the corner of my eye, I glanced over his professionally dressed attire. Definitely the handsome, rich bachelor type.

I glanced down at my own attire: dark denim skinny jeans, neon green flats, and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt. Not exactly the best outfit to wear when meeting one's future husband and in-laws. _Your hair probably looks worse!_ I mentally cringed but ran my fingers through my nut-meg brown hair a few times. Satisfied, I continued to take in the sights and colors of Japan – well, not really.

"My Father is on a business trip, so he won't be back until school starts up again. I hope you don't mind." He said suddenly, making me turn my gaze upon him again. There was that same smirk that my father wore a lot and I felt myself shiver involuntary. _That man is never too far from you, Mallory. There's no escaping him._

I nodded to show that I heard him, but the next thought made my skin crawl. _His father won't be there. It'll just be me and him in that house. _I was suddenly feeling odd at the thought of me living in some strange house, in a foreign country, and with a man I didn't know. I have no idea if he had housekeepers, but still. It would just be me and him, and again, I shivered involuntary. _Be professional, Mallory! He probably wouldn't do anything improper anyways, knowing that it would humiliate both his family and yours. And both your fathers can't afford any mishaps that could shatter their business deal. Plus, he most likely thinks the same way you do about this arranged marriage!_

"Mallory, we've arrived." His voice brought me out of my thoughts and he swiftly opened my door, getting out first before he turned to reach in and help me out. I gingerly accepted his slender hand and stepped from the vehicle. Now, when my father said that he was wealthy, I didn't expect THIS wealthy. It took all my self-control to not gawk at the largeness of his estate. It was at least two times the size of our own estate back in America.

There were three floors that I could see, and most of the rooms had floor to ceiling windows. _Absolutely marvellous! If only Mother were here to share this joy with me. I'm sure she would've objected to me flying half way around the world by myself…. As well as objecting to this ridiculous marriage_ I smiled, but brushed aside the displeasing thoughts. I was fine.

"I'll have your bags taken to your room. May I show you around the estate?" My fiancé asked from beside me. _My fiancé…. Oh my gosh! I haven't even asked him his name! _I cringed at my rudeness, but also at this man's manners when he didn't introduce himself either. He knew my name, but I didn't know his.

"Um, perhaps tomorrow," I said quickly. "I beg your pardon for my rudeness, but I never asked for your name…." I turned to him, watching my bags from the corner of my eye disappear into the large pine doors. He smiled slightly, nodding before pressing a hand to my lower back to lead me slowly towards the house. My skin suddenly felt like it was on fire where his hand was, and again, it took a lot of control to keep my fist from colliding with his jaw.

"It's partly my fault too. My name is Kyouya Ootori, but please, call me Kyouya." He said pleasantly, looking down at me with that mock grin. I forced a smile but still felt uncomfortable with his hand on my back. _His touching is inappropriate! And it's something only a couple who knew each other well would do! It's an intimate thing between two people who love each other!_ I yelled at myself. But for now, there was nothing I could do, so I let it slide. I still felt like I was being touched inappropriately, but maybe in this country, that kind of intimate touch was normal. _Look it up before you dismiss is completely. Then you'll have a reason to punch him_ I mentally smiled and continued to follow Kyouya up the marble stairs to the doors. His hand left my back but the skin burned as if it was still there.

He opened the doors for me and I was greeted by the smell of food. My mouth watered at the strange but delicious smells and my stomach lurched with hunger.

"If you're ready to, dinner will be served when we want it. The dining room is just down that hallway." He said, motioning to my right. I nodded and continued to peruse around as he headed towards the grand staircase that led to the second level of the estate. He was very wealthy indeed, seeing as how every vase, carpet, curtain, and other décor and furniture pieces looked to be hand-crafted to perfection. _I guess living here won't be so bad…_ But another little voice said that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Kyouyaaaa! The box with the colourful pictures on it won't work anymore!" A male voice whined from behind us. I looked up at Kyouya to see him turn around, the glare on his glasses returning and his lips set in a grim line. I turned to see a tall blonde Japanese young man turn into the entrance way, pouting slightly. I glanced back at Kyouya and found him looking highly annoyed as he made his way slowly back to my side. _Obviously, Kyouya doesn't like this guy. I wonder what their relationship is._ I focused my gaze back to the handsome blonde and found him staring blankly at me, confusion dancing across his features.

I waved timidly, which seemed to snap the blonde out of his daze. A charming smile floated easily to his lips – not the fake one that I had seen often on Kyouya's – and he waltzed over to us. His violet eyes simply glanced at Kyouya before he moved his full attention to me, ignoring, it seemed, Kyouya's suddenly dark presence. The blonde took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on my knuckles. I frowned up at him, but I felt myself blush at this handsome strangers greeting.

"What a delicate, foreign but beautiful looking flower you have brought Kyouya. Tell me; what is your name, my flower?" He asked smoothly, still holding my hand between his soft ones. I smiled brightly, feeling suddenly giddy in this man's presence. Perhaps this whole arranged marriage to some bland and depressed looking bachelor was a mistake. Maybe this man in front of me was to be my future husband. _Hmm, I like the sounds of that!_ I thought happily.

"My name is Mallory. Mallory Bradford. It's a pleasure to meet you….?" I said, inquiring about his name. He released my hand and stepped back, performing an overly dramatic bow. He swept a hand through his luscious blonde hair and winked at me. "I am Kyouya Ootori's best friend, Tamaki Suoh. It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful being such as yourself, Mallory." He replied. I again felt myself blush and I giggled a bit at his introduction and sweet talk. But the moment disappeared quickly when Kyouya cleared his throat, his dark aura growing suddenly stronger and more suffocating. I shivered when he touched the small of my back again, making the blond blink at our closeness.

"Tamaki, I do not remember inviting you over. In fact, I was sure I had made it very clear to the housekeepers to not allow…. Visitors, in while I was gone." Kyouya said pleasantly. But I could hear clearly the dark undertone directed at Tamaki. The blonde didn't seem to notice the hostility in his friends' voice though and looked right back at me.

"So, how do you know Kyouya? You're definitely from a faraway land, but your Japanese is flawless." He said bluntly. I breathed out a small laugh, glancing down at my feet. _Okay, scratch that. He is definitely not my future husband because father had said that my husband was smart, calculating, and exactly like my father in every way. Tamaki does not fit that description or personality…. Unfortunately._

"Mallory is staying with our family until she graduates. And you're correct in your assumption that she is not from here. She's from America." Kyouya explained simply. _He didn't say anything about he and I being engaged…._ I glanced at Kyouya, wondering when he was going to break that to his friend. But he didn't. Kyouya's explanation wasn't a lie, but then again it wasn't the whole truth either. But maybe, for now, it was best that the engagement was kept a secret.

Tamaki's former exuberance returned and he was by my side instantly, urging me along down the first hallway he had come from. His arms gestured to everything we passed, explaining quickly it's significance to the Ootori household and even to Japan itself. I glance back to see Kyouya trailing behind us, the annoying glare on his glasses and his face an expressionless mask. _Perhaps he is jealous…._ I turned my gaze forward, smiling at the thought of someone like him being jealous. I may not have known him very long, but I could tell that he was the kind of person that hid their feelings under layers and layers of built up walls. But at times, there were some instances where you could see them for who they truly were. _It's a cruel idea to make him jealous purposefully, but a girl's gotta have some fun, right?_ I mentally shrugged, moving closer to Tamaki to latch onto his arm. He stopped talking – finally – and looked down at me, a light blush painting his cheeks. I beamed up, which only deepened his blush.

"So, Tamaki-kun, how long have you known Kyouya?" I asked sweetly, prodding him to continue our slow walk down the hallway. He smiled nervously, suddenly awkward at my change of behaviour. He looked ahead, continuing to lead me around on his arm as he cleared his throat.

"Well, uh…. Kyouya and I have been dear friends since middle school. We've even started a club in our high school." He said a bit too fondly. Suddenly deeply interested in this special club, I asked about it.

"Tamaki, I don't think you should bore my _fiancé_ with club matters. Mallory will soon find out about it." Kyouya interrupted from behind. _Somehow, I knew that he was going to try and get me back._ I cringed as I felt Tamaki tense and I pulled my hands from his arm. I looked back at Kyouya, who was adjusting his glasses, but to me, it looked like he was just using that as a cover for the malicious grin on his face.

"F-Fiancé?! You brought an American girl here to marry her?!" Tamaki sputtered, looking from me to Kyouya who had crept up beside me to again place his hand on my back. I flinched slightly at his touch and shot a hard glare at him before I turned my attention to Tamaki…. Who had suddenly disappeared? _Oh, no, wait. He just fainted…._ I stared at the mumbling lump of a human and wondered if he was alright.

"Is he alright? Does he do this often?" I whispered to Kyouya. He sighed and steered me quickly back to the entrance.

"I suggest we get you to your room before he -"

"KYOUYA! HOW COULD YOU DEFILE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL, FOREIGN FLOWER?!"

"- wakes up…." Kyouya and I turned to see the pitiful form crawling slowly towards us, wide violet eyes staring at us like a hurt puppy. I almost felt sympathy for him. Almost.

Faster than my eyes could follow, he suddenly sped towards me and grabbed my hands, staring up at me with those mournful, puppy-dog eyes.

"Dear Mallory! You must hasten back to America before this evil mother defiles you! I, as your adopted father, will not let mother -" A giant wad of crumpled paper muffled the rest of his sentence. Kyouya led me away from the bumbling mess that was Tamaki and led me upstairs.

"Mother? Does he mean you?" I asked, quite confused and baffled at his sudden outburst. _And to think that Kyouya and him are best friends! One minute he's a complete ladies' man, and the next he acts like an escaped patient from a __psychiatric hospital!_

"Tamaki often spouts nonsense. I apologize on his behalf." Kyouya said dismissively, hurriedly directing me left at the top and stopping at the second door. "This is your room." He gestured for me to open the door and I did so hesitantly. Despite my efforts, I couldn't hold in the small gasp of bafflement. My new room was massive, twice the size of any suite in any fancy hotel building in America. There was a king-sized bed in the other room to the right, along with a deep walk-in closet. Also in the same room, there was a large wardrobe. _Almost like my own little gateway to Narnia_ I smiled at the thought and looked around at the room in front of me.

It was definitely twice the size of the bedroom, and it looked to be like my very own sitting room where I could entertain friends. _That's if you make any friends…._ I shook my head at the thought and continued my perusal. There was a large black leather couch, along with two white chaises across from it, forming a circle around a long rectangular coffee table. There were floor-to-ceiling windows with black curtains drawn and the white, almost see through curtains hung in front of the windows to allow in the pinkish-purple hues of the setting sun.

"There is also a writing desk and a small built-in library on this far wall…." Kyouya pointed to my left and I felt my jaw drop at the 'smallness' of the built-in library. There were at least eight floor-to-ceiling shelves and every single one was filled with books. To get to the higher books, there was a ladder on wheels that attached to a track on the ceiling. _That's going to be fun to use!_ I thought excitedly, suddenly itching to just throw away decorum and have some fun!

"I hope this room is to your satisfaction. I heard you liked to read, so I hope you like the books here. There is hardly any furniture or décor, but I thought I would leave that part to you." Kyouya said, walking to the middle of the room and looking it over again as if he was seeing it being set up to his specifications before my arrival. His gaze fell on me again and he forced a pleasant smile.

I smiled nervously, clearing my throat and clasping my hands behind my back as I walked over to my personal library. "It's definitely not what I expected, but I love it," I peered over my shoulder to meet his stare, smiling, really smiling this time to show my gratitude, "Thank you." He pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat before dismissing himself.

"Dinner is ready and can be warmed up for whenever you decide to eat. As for me, I will be dealing with….some things downstairs if you have need of me. I hope you have a good rest." Kyouya said from the door, nodding before he completely closed it.

I smiled after him, shaking my head at the thought of the handsome but odd blonde. _Japan will definitely be a place where I won't get bored easily. So many odd characters and interesting things here..._ I thought pleasantly, walking into my new room and seating myself on the overly large bed. I sighed, looking around the room again slowly. _I could get used to this…_

**Sooo. This is new. Obviously. For those of you who know me and have read past stories... I'M SORRY! I've been so busy lately. But, I finally have the time to write :) anywho, this is about an american girl, who has been betrothed to Kyouya Ootori since birth. along the way to their nupitals, they encounter some bumps and I might add some funny stuff too, seeing as how right now, this year anyway, Imma just brimming with sarcastic comments that I;ve said to friends and family and I hope to add those in here too. So, yeah. Reviews would be welcome :) maybe even a beta reader... just saying, if any one of you's would like to volunteer and help lil' old me out :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hm and you thought that there would be lots to do here. Look at what you're doing now!_ I grimaced and continued scrubbing at the pot in the sink, the scalding hot water making my arms tingle. Since coming here, I have had nothing to do but sit on my arse and either read from my library, or flip through a few channels on the television, all of which are game shows that I didn't find one bit amusing. So, I decided to make use of myself and started cleaning around the estate. I did chores such as washing the floors, the windows, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and even dusting and helping out in the garden occasionally. Doing all this helped pass the abnormal amount of time I had and it didn't make me feel completely useless. _Jerk of a man won't let me go out anywhere, even if it's with him!_ I stopped scrubbing and wiped my forehead, suddenly feeling irritated at just the thought of Kyouya.

Kyouya and I haven't been on the best of terms. I guess you could say that we've tolerated each other, but at times I'm sure we both wanted to rip the others head clean off. I can't blame him though. Day in and day out for over three weeks I have been pestering him about taking me out to tour around Japan. He has said 'no' each and every time. Sometimes I wondered if maybe he was going to keep me cooped up like my father did after my mother died, or if he was just being a completely boorish little weasel who never had any fun.

"Mallory, what are you doing?" _Ah, speaking of the devil, here he is now. Perhaps now would be a 'better time' to ask about going out_ I wiped my hands on my apron and turned to him, glancing him over quickly before answering. "You're a smart man, Kyouya. What do you think I'm doing?" I forced a pleasant smile but mentally punched myself for letting my irritation for him come out of my mouth. He noticed quickly.

"My, having a bad day?"

"Only when you're around."

"And why is that, if I may ask." He adjusted his glasses and clasped his hands behind his back, awaiting my answer. We always played this silly game of who would explode first. And it was always me. _But this time, my dear Kyouya Ootori, I will not be the one to pop a blood vessel._

"You always seem to carry that mood around with you and it just irritates me. Do you think you could lighten up a bit? Maybe have some fun once in a while? It would do you good." I replied, slowly walking around the large island in the middle of the kitchen and running my fingers over its smooth marble surface. Kyouya cocked his head to the side as if to ask he had no idea what I was talking about. "Hm, I'm not sure what you mean. Does my mood irritate you, or do I irritate you? That's unfortunate if it's either because there is nothing I can do about my mood or how I act. You're just going to have to live with it." _Weasel…._ I forced a tight smile and glanced down at my bare feet, wiggling my toes just to distract me from the sudden anger boiling inside.

"What do you want, Kyouya? I know you've come down here for a reason, and that reason isn't to pester me." I said coolly, changing the subject as I looked back up at him. That trade-mark smirk appeared and he adjusted his glasses, the glare making it difficult to see the hidden intent in his eyes.

"Since you asked, I suppose I could tell you." He started, moving closer to me, that unnerving smirk still on his thin lips. "I have a few dinner guests coming tonight, and I would like to introduce them to you."

"You mean, display me for all your friends? Is that it?" I countered.

"No, I mean to introduce them to you." He said calmly. I shrugged. _Whatever you say…_ I knew what these kinds of 'dinner parties' were meant for. My father had them whenever he made new business deals and partners. There wasn't one night that I remember that was quiet and spent by myself. I was forced to spend it with boring men and women my own age, listening to their hopes and dreams. All of them had the same goals in life: build their own company, find a wife or husband, have a few children, and continue working their way up in the world. It was all so boring and mundane listening to the same thing over and over again. At one point, I cracked. When I was asked what I wanted to do with my life, I said I wanted to travel to Narnia and shoot the last living White Elephant and marry Prince Caspian. The looks I got from my so called 'friends', were priceless. Of course, after that, I was never allowed to attend those dinner parties. Which was no loss on my part.

"Mallory?" Kyouya's voice brought me back to the present and I breathed in deeply, forcing a smile.

"As much as I 'love' these kinds of dinner parties, I refuse to take part in another one where I am forced to be pleasant with all who are attending and making stories up about what I want to do with my mundane life." I answered, stepping around the counter and to the doorway. Kyouya's arm shot across my path, forcing me to stop just short of passing the threshold. I glared at his arm and then looked expectantly at him.

"Unfortunately, you will be attending this 'dinner party' because I have promised my guests the chance to meet you. They are all interested in the foreign student soon to be attending their school." I glared at him, but was surprised that he would actually invite his friends over to meet me. Even though I had been here for weeks and he could've invited them to go out into Japan with Kyouya and I if Kyouya ever decided to take me out. But, that was obviously not the case.

"Why invite your friends over now? I could've met them weeks ago, but seeing as how you trapped me in this house, I couldn't. Why now?" I challenged, voicing my thoughts. Kyouya simply shrugged, looking away from me. I could now see his onyx colored eyes and I felt my stomach flip.

"They were asking questions. Tamaki apparently slipped and told a few of them about a foreign girl in my house. And we wouldn't want them getting any ideas." He explained. I nodded, but mentally punched myself. It was obvious.

I sighed, suddenly very annoyed at Kyouya's arm. Or perhaps I was just annoyed at Kyouya. Regardless, I wanted to get to my room and get ready. So, without waiting for him to say anything else, I pushed his arm back down to his side and strode out of the kitchen towards the main staircase.

"Do you have anything to wear tonight?" He called after me. I ignored him and mentally searched through my wardrobe. I hated dresses, and skirts, and anything frilly and girly, but my father had always made me buy a few items such as these. But I had conveniently left them at home. I glanced back to call back at Kyouya and nearly jumped through the roof. He was only a few paces behind me, staring at me intently.

"Geez, Kyouya. You seriously need to learn to respect my personal space. Every second of the day, you are way over that line." I huffed, reverting to English in my annoyed state. Kyouya squinted at me, his mind probably translating what I just said. He continued to stare at me, still extremely close, his musky man scent washing over me. I shivered, feeling oddly comforted by his smell.

"Well, do you have anything for tonight?" He repeated, breaking the haze that seemed to float around me. I felt a blush crawl up my neck as I cleared my throat and looked away from him.

"Um, no. I actually forgot to pack anything like that." I said quietly, still feeling his overwhelming gaze upon me. _Get a grip, Mallory! Just stop… Feeling, for one second!_ I blanched at the thought but quietly sucked in a breath and let it out, relaxing and reminding myself why I disliked Kyouya so much.

"That's unfortunate. But, luckily, my father kept a few dinner dresses of my mother's. You look to be about the same height and size. I will tell the maid to bring them to you and you may take your pick." He said, turning and heading down the stairs again. I watched him leave, feeling something inside me chip off as he did. I shook my head dismissively, making my way to my room again.

What was going on? First it was like I could totally just kill the guy with my sarcasm and rude remarks, now it was like I was dying inside every time I did so. Something was seriously wrong with me. I sighed, stepping into my room and striding over to the wall of books. I searched for my favorite, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens and opened it, flipping through it until I found the page I was on.

I had read the same sentence five or six times before I finally gave up reading altogether. I couldn't concentrate; especially since I couldn't get the image of Kyouya out of my head. "Argh, why must he be so infuriating and handsome at the same time?" I growled, flopping down onto the settee and covering my face with a pillow.

A quiet knock informed me the maid has arrived.

"Mallory-sama, I have brought you your outfits for tonight. Would you like assistance?" A mouse of a voice spoke through the door. I sat up, throwing the pillow aside and went to open the door. A petite girl, probably a few years younger then me, stood holding three dresses draped across her arms, all inside separate garment bags. I grimaced, wishing there was some way to avoid all this. I was about to allow her entrance when Kyouya popped into view, his face void of any emotion.

The girl stepped aside, bowing slightly. I opened the door wider, wondering what Kyouya was doing here.

"Please take those dresses into Miss Bradford's room. She will be with you in a moment." He instructed the maid. She bowed again and shuffled inside, heading straight for my bedroom. I watched her leave and then turned back to Kyouya, but he had disappeared.

"'Great Expectations'? I didn't peg you as the kind to read classics." Kyouya's voice said from behind me. I whirled to see him studying the leather bound cover and flipping to where I was in the story. I lifted my chin, suddenly feeling defensive.

"What books did you think I would read?" I asked, curious. He set the book down and looked up at me, tucking a little black notebook under his arm.

"Romance, mysteries, fantasy. Those sorts of things that most girls like." He replied. I snorted, shaking my head. Obviously, he knew nothing about girls.

"Well, I can't deny that some girls like romance books, but not most girls. I tolerate them, but they are not my favorite. I prefer classics, and I occasionally read mysteries and a few fantasy books." He nodded, and then glanced in the direction of my bedroom. I looked as well, seeing the maid standing there, hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed.

"Tamaki will be arriving shortly, Mallory. Miyoko will help you dress and then you can come out here." He said, adjusting his glasses. I stiffened, realizing what he was asking. He wanted me to come out here and show each dress to him? Why?

"I think I'll be fine deciding which dress to decide to wear for tonight, Kyouya. I don't need you analyzing me." I said defensively. He sat on the settee, silently making a point of not leaving. I lifted my chin, clenching my hands before turning on my heel and slamming my bedroom door. Miyoko flinched, striding over to the three garment bags and unzipping each one carefully. The first was a short, sleeveless, one shouldered, black cocktail dress. The silhouette was a sheath/column with a natural waist line. The cascading ruffle of the chiffon fabric was both chic and modern, something I would never wear but I felt drawn to it immediately.

The second dress was a dark red, spaghetti strap with a V-shape neckline. The waist line was again natural and seemed to be made out of the same fabric as the black dress. The bust and skirt was an 'a' line pleated style, the skirt probably hovering just over the knee. It was pretty, but definitely not the one I wanted to wear for tonight. The third dress was a dark blue one made with satin. The sweetheart neckline would be flattering, exposing my shoulders and chest with its strapless and sleeveless style. I was petite in everyway, but I had never grown the guts to wear something so exposing. The ruffle embellishment made the dress a classic, yet elegant and luxurious style. The waist was again natural and it was a knee-length dress.

"If I may be so bold to suggest trying on the red one first, Mallory-sama. It looks like it would suit you…" Miyoko said softly, a small blush crawling up her neck. I smiled at her, nodding but doubting her words. I never looked good in red. But I would try it on.

I undressed quickly and Miyoko handed me the same red colored slip as the dress. I put it on and as I turned back to Miyoko, she had the dress held up, ready for me to step into it.

I hesitated. "I really don't look good in red. Perhaps I should just try on the blue and the black dress instead…" Miyoko lowered the dress, frowning slightly and glancing at the closed door. Obviously, she did not want to disobey her master. But it wasn't she who was disobeying.

"Its fine, Miyo-chan. I can handle Kyouya." I said, also looking to the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl whiten and then her cheeks flushed a bit before she looked down and set aside the red dress, picking up the blue one. I took the red slip off and Miyoko helped me into the blue one. There was a full-length mirror beside my wardrobe and I stepped up to it. The dress fit my figure perfectly and I had to turn away. I never liked dresses, and suddenly I was feeling very comfortable in this one.

"It looks stunning on you, Mallory-sama. Ootori-sama will be pleased." Miyoko gasped. I felt a blush start at my feet and I took a deep breathe before opening my door and stepping out. Kyouya rose, adjusting his glasses before he looked me over. His gaze was calculating, with no form of lust or admiration. I felt choked. If I had worn a dress like this in America, all the boys would be at my feet begging for my attention.

"Blue doesn't suit you. Try the red one on." He said dismissively. I gawked at him, his bluntness making my blood boil and my stomach flip. _I am in a dress – a dress that I would rather have burned – showing it off for you and all you can say is take it off and try the next one?! HA! I think not!_

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'no'. I refuse to try on the red one. I don't like it and I know that you're not going to either."

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

I hesitated. "Because I just do."

"That's not really a reason, Mallory. What if my favorite color is red? Wouldn't you wear it just for me?" He said a false sweetness in his voice.

"I wouldn't wear it even if it was your favorite color. Besides, what's wrong with this one? What if I like it?" I challenged, making him look up at me. His eyes again roamed my figure, studying me and – could it be? – admiring the dress on me.

"Kyouya?" I called, leaning down a bit to try and catch his eye. He shook his head, clearing his throat before lowering his gaze.

"Justtrythe…" he slurred hurriedly. He cleared his throat again. "Just, try the next dress on. We don't have too much time before Tamaki arrives." He said, slower this time. I frowned, wondering what that was all about. But something told me that I knew why he slurred like that.

I turned and walked back into my room. I peered out from behind the safety of my door to see Kyouya rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, glasses in his other hand. Again, I felt a blush heat my cheeks before I fully closed the door.

I sighed. "Okay, hand me the black dress."

Kyouya's friends were… Odd. Which was a total understatement and I wondered why he was still friends with these people. They creeped me out and annoyed me to no end. Especially Tamaki, since now I was suddenly his 'daughter'.

There were first the red-orange haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. At first, they seemed a bit iffy about befriending me, but after a while, they started to warm up a bit. Perhaps a bit too much. They constantly flirted and edged closer to me than was necessary, but I knew it was all an act to annoy Tamaki, who had taken it upon himself to protect me for Kyouya's sake. He seemed unaffected with the way the twins treated me. In my opinion, they were very devilish in nature, but they were fun. A welcome change compared to Mr. Serious-And-Boring.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka – or, Honey, as he preferred to be called – and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka were the next guests to arrive for dinner. Honey was very sweet, and reminded me of my youngest cousin: blonde, brown eyes and carrying around a pink bunny. At first I thought he was a bit young to be one of Kyouya's friends, but when I heard he was already graduated, I had nearly spat out my food. I could understand Mori – the tall, dark, and handsome piece of furniture – being graduated, but Honey looked like a child.

Haruhi Fujioka was the last – and the latest – to arrive. I was instantly drawn to the girl, and I liked the fact that she was the only sane one of Kyouya's friends. She was cute. Her brown hair cut short because of a bubble gum accident and her brown eyes reminded me of my mothers. I knew we would become close friends quickly. And she seemed to think the same thing when we first met.

"Mallory-san, how do you like Japan so far?" Haruhi asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at her from across the main Ootori parlour. She sat straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap and looking genuinely curious about me. Tamaki sat to her left, his arm stretched around her on the back of the couch. They seemed close. Closer to each other than either of them would admit. Honey and Mori were on the far side of the parlour, Honey eating cake – where did he put it all? – And Mori simply watched him, like the good guard dog he is. Kyouya hadn't looked at me since I had come out of my room in my black dress and had avoided me the whole evening and was now typing away on his laptop behind Haruhi and Tamaki. The twins… Well, I was sandwiched between them, feeling really uncomfortable with the way they eyed and touched me. Each time one of them spoke, I would feel their warm breathe on my skin, making me shiver. And each time I did, they would cuddle closer, making Tamaki fidget and whine. But their excuse was that I was cold and they were keeping me warm. Kyouya still didn't look at me.

"Well, I actually haven't been out of the house. Kyouya hasn't bothered to show me around." I said bluntly. Kyouya didn't even flinch.

"What?! Poor Mallory! Well, we'll just have to take you out then! Kyouya won't mind, since he doesn't seem to have any interest in you." Hikaru smiled, looking down at me. Kyouya stopped typing for a moment, but resumed quickly, knowing I saw him stop. Why was he acting so indifferent to me now?

"You silence speaks volumes, Kyouya." I bit out, staring at Kyouya. He stopped typing and sighed. A chil swept into the room and I felt the twins tense around me. Mori and Haruhi – the ones who were usually calm and quiet and nothing seemed to get to them – even seemed to fidget underneath the sudden dark turn the conversation took. What was up with him?

"I didn't take you out anywhere because I thought you might enjoy your time here better with a few more acquaintances other than just me. I apologize if it seemed like I was trapping you here." He replied, that cold undertone in his voice making it hard to believe his apology. Or his excuse.

"Well, now that you've met us, Mallory-san, we can all go out together! Where would be the place to go to get a good taste of Japan?" Haruhi said cheerily, changing the subject. The conversation erupted from there, ideas spewing forth from everyone as well as objections. I was silent, still staring hard at Kyouya who had never turned his gaze away from mine. For some reason, there was something in his eyes that told me there was something deep inside him that he preferred to never see the light of day. It almost looked like pain and a deep hurt in his onyx colored eyes. I suddenly pitied him. I softened my expression, smiling a bit. His posture stiffened and he turned away again, resuming his furious typing. _He must've realized he was showing a bit much from underneath that cold, hard shell of his…_ I thought sadly.

I looked away from him and saw Haruhi staring at me, understanding crossing her expression. She discreetly glanced at Kyouya and then looked back at me, shrugging slightly. She mouthed the words, 'in time' and then smiled. I forced a tight smile and tried to listen to the conversation that started to die down around me. Apparently they had decided on where to go. A beach of some sort that I didn't catch the name of right away. But, nonetheless. I would find out soon enough where we were to go when the twins picked me up next week. At that thought, I shivered again.

"Mallory-san, are you still cold? We can move in closer, if you wish it." Kaoru whispered in my ear. I blinked; unnerved with the way he could just turn on the charm and act like he was seriously interested in me.

"No, it's not that. I'm just a bit…tired." I replied, fidgeting a bit as the twins squeezed even closer, their faces almost pressed up against my own.

"It is getting pretty late. Maybe we should take off then." Haruhi said, hearing my hidden plea for time alone. The twins whined, moving away and giving back my space. Other than that, they stood and bade me goodnight. Tamaki withdrew from parlour, then Honey tiredly waved goodbye. Mori simply nodded in my direction. Kyouya stood and went to see his guests off, leaving Haruhi and I alone.

"What's the matter with Kyouya? First he never leaves me alone, always wondering what I'm doing and annoying me with his smart remarks. And now suddenly he's ignoring me like I have the plague! I just can't figure him out." I said exasperatedly. Haruhi sat down beside me, tucking her white skirt underneath her legs. She looked to be choosing her words carefully.

"Perhaps he likes you." She said simply.

I gawked at her. "What?! There is no way he likes me!" I sputtered. "Every time he opens his mouth it's to tell me I'm doing something wrong or 'We don't do that here in Japan, Mallory'." I said, failing to mimic his voice. Haruhi giggled, shaking her head.

"And don't tell me that's how he shows affection because I saw how he treats others. He cares deeply about all his friends as well as his servants, and yet he treats me like some sort of problem. But I wouldn't blame him, I guess. He is marrying me after all…" I said quietly. Haruhi gasped and I glanced at her oddly. I then realized that I had let my engagement to Kyouya slip out in my heated rant. _Seriously, Mallory? Your dad was right. You have a big mouth and you never know when to shut up _I snapped at myself.

I grabbed Haruhi's hands, staring at her wide brown eyes. "Haruhi, you have to keep this a secret from the rest of the gang. I wasn't supposed to say anything until after we graduated and announced it publicly." I whispered hurriedly, pleading. She looked towards the door and her eyes widened. I closed my eyes slowly, knowing someone who I didn't want to hear this had heard this. I turned to see Mori standing in the doorway, the last person I expected to see. I thought it might've been the twins or Honey. But Mori?

"Ah…" He said awkwardly, the first word I had heard out of him all night. I begged him with my eyes to keep quiet about all this, and he seemed to understand for he nodded once, stepped into the room momentarily to grab Usa-chan – Honey's stuffed bunny – and left quietly.

I let out a relieved breathe and looked back to Haruhi. "Please don't tell anyone else." I pleaded. She pursed her lips, thinking over it thoroughly before she finally nodded. I hung my head, smiling.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I knew I could count on you." I said quietly. Haruhi removed her hands from mine and stood. I looked at her, loving her smile.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Mallory. Have a good night." She said cheerily. I walked her out and found that Tamaki was waiting for her, intending to take her home. Haruhi seemed iffy about it, but then accepted his offer and they walked to Tamaki's limo together. I watched them leave, smiling slightly. Despite Haruhi denying any feelings for Tamaki, I knew there was something there for the young blonde man.

If only something like that could happen to me…

**A/N: Okay. So. I hated this chapter. Who else is in the same boat as me? This chapter was hard because my brain suddenly died halfway through it and then I just started to randomly pull things from my butt and throw it in here. Sorry. I know I shouldn't do that, and I promise to revise it at a later date. Anywho. The third chapter might take a bit longer. Mostly because I have a million other things to do and school is starting soon again. So that's important but I will indeed give you another chapter and more after that. I can't promise they will be long and awesome, but there will be chapters. I must leave! Thank you for your support and thank you for the comment by Rose202. It means a lot to me :) **


End file.
